The present invention relates to an armrest for a seat, such as a theater or stadium seat, which pivots from a usable position where it is generally horizontal for use as an armrest, to a position where it is substantially vertical, and positioned between seat backs of adjacent seats. The armrest is constructed with a pad or cushion on both top and bottom sides, so that there is padding on top when it is in its horizontal position acting as an armrest and a finished fabric appearance when the armrest is raised and positioned between adjacent seat backs, where it functions as a filler back rest between the seat backs.
Cupholders on the ends of armrests have been developed before, as evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 5,302,000, but with the onset of stadium seating in theaters in particular, the theater chairs have become more luxurious, and incorporate features such as pivoting arms that will raise up to be positioned between two adjacent seat backs from a generally horizontal position where they act as an armrest for the seat occupant. The previous cupholder arm rests are not adapted for pivoting.